Joseph Joestar
Background Joseph Joestar is the grandson of Jonathan Joestar and Erina Joestar, he is also the son of Elizabeth Joestar and George Joestar II. He is the main protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Joseph is introduced in Part 2: Battle Tendency in the year 1939 as Jonathan's grandson having moved to New York with his grandmother Erina and seems to have naturally inherited the power of the Ripple. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Black Star vs. Joseph Joestar (By ArachnoGia) *Johnny Cage vs Joseph Joestar (By Derpurple) *Red Hood vs. Joseph Joestar (By BonBooker) *Joseph Joestar vs Edward Elric (By Derpurple) Possible Opponents *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones Franchise vs Old Joseph) * Dio Brando (Part 1 Dio vs Young Joseph) History When an old family friend Speedwagon is reported dead in Mexico, his curiosity and sadness is piqued. When he is attacked in New York City by Straizo, an old friend-turned-vampire he is led on a wild chase in which his prepared attacks ultimately prove to be futile, he witnesses Straizo's suicide by the Ripple. After finding Speedwagon in Mexico, Joseph meets his first Pillar Man: Santana. With the help and sacrifice of the Nazi Stroheim, Joseph manages to defeat Santana and then heads to Italy to find the other 3 Pillar Men and a man named Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli. After having a small brawl with Caesar, they find the Pillar Men free. Caesar and Joseph fight the Pillar Man Wamuu and Caesar quickly loses. Joseph manages to be the first human being in a long time (over two millennium) to wound Wamuu in combat and Wamuu takes a liking to him and lets him live. After a while and some Hamon training from Lisa Lisa, Joseph eventually fights the Pillar Man: Esidisi and wins. He would later meet up with a newly-revived and cyborg Stroheim and would fight Kars together. Caesar eventually dies trying to enter Kars' abandoned hotel and encountering Wamuu. Joseph eventually avenges Caesar but respects Wamuu greatly -the feeling is mutual- but soon the Pillar Man: Kars beats Lisa Lisa and now Joseph must fight the Ultimate Being Kars. Joseph wins through sheer luck and through his body's will to live. After a long time, the events of Part 3 take place in 1986: Jotaro Kujo -his grandson- and their new friends must save his daugther -Holly Kujo- from dying of a sickness caused by Dio's curse and her Stand. < To Be Continued Powers & Abilities Hamon Joseph inherited Hamon abilities from his grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, as well as his mother Lisa Lisa. In addition, he uses techniques commonly present in stage magic to confuse his foes. After his Hamon training, he frequently combines his Hamon with other objects to perform complex and creative attacks. Later in Part III, he shows that he is able to pass the Hamon through his Stand. Attacks During his battle with the Pillar Men, Joseph had demonstrated several techniques similar to his grandfather's. * Hamon Hair Attack: Joseph infuses his Hamon into strands of hair to make them hard enough to block incoming projectiles. He used it to block bullets fired by Santana after ripping Stroheim's hair off * Overdrive: Much like any other overdrive, the technique sends a large pulse of Hamon through an object. During his fight with Esidisi, Joseph used it to send the Hamon through the thread of his hat and onto Esidisi's being. * Rebuff Overdrive: Joseph charges Hamon into his elbows and delivers a powerful strike * Zoom Punch: '''Similar to his grandfather's move, Joseph uses Hamon to extend his arm and strike opponents at a longer range * '''Hamon Overdrive: Joseph channels the hamon into his arm and does a powerful chop attack. This slowly transfers the hamon blast through the point hit, making it advance until blowing up. Joseph used it against Kars to cut off his saber and blow his arm * Near-Death Survival Technique: After he lit his scarf on fire, Joseph told Kars that he was putting his life in danger so he would be pushed beyond his own limits to find a new technique before the flame reached him. This was actually part of a plan to trick Kars, who would be too distracted to notice Joseph's plan to save Lisa Lisa * Hamon Beat: Joseph charges his hand with Hamon and strikes his opponent with a chop. This attack is not capable of harming Joseph himself even if he directs it to himself, as the Hamon used is his own. American Clackers In order to come up with a special attack, Jojo invented a fighting style that involved infusing the hamon into a pair of normal American Clackers. When infused, the clackers become a lethal weapon, as the user is able to rip through an opponent's skin with them, and from there the hamon can enter the body, thus inflicting massive damage. Because of their shape and aerodynamic design, someone who is trained in their use is able to easily maneuver them around their body, even having the ability to make them seem to disappear by hiding them behind their back. * Clacker Volley: Joseph chucks the clackers into his opponent's direction. This can be done a number of ways, but to produce the best effect, he can hide them behind his back. From there, he can slingshot them from his back at the enemy from all directions * Clacker Boomerang: Joseph chucks both pairs of clackers into a beam or pillar behind the opponent. This is in order to fool them into assuming he missed them when using Clacker Volley. One is thrown into the partition, causing one side of it to be lodged in place. The other side grabs onto the 2nd pair of clackers, and essentially flings them back towards the opponent from behind, much like a boomerang works Other Equipment Other than his Clackers, Joseph has used a number of other weapons and tools in conjunction with Hamon and his strategic wit. * He used a tommy gun to shoot Straizo and then connected a grenade to his scarf, the pin of which was attached by strings to the pins of several other grenades on his back * He used Hamon to pop the tops off of a cola bottle against a corrupt police officer and two tequila bottles against two Nazi soldiers as high speed projectiles * He used the yarn of a wool hat (which is highly conductive of Hamon) to form a net underneath the spike filled arena against Esidisi * He wielded a large sledgehammer in the chariot race against Wamuu. He also used a heavy crossbow to fire an iron ball at the wall of the arena where it spun around the entire wall and hit Wamuu from behind Stand Hermit Purple manifests itself as a tangle of thorny vines, which Joseph can wield as both a weapon and a defense. Joseph develops the Stand after Dio pierces Jonathan's body with the Arrow, upon which it responded to Dio and Enya awakening The World. The Hermit card primarily gives a meaning of solitude, introspective, or soul-searching, which could symbolize Joseph's lifelong journey. It also carries a more direct meaning of teaching or advising, which is Joseph's main role in Part III. Secret Technique The Joestar family's "secret technique." Usually utilized as a last resort, Joseph invented this move to use when battling the enemy seemed hopeless. In reality, it was actually used to stall time in order for Joseph to formulate a plan. It was also used by Jotaro later in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul.3 The secret technique is running away. Feats * Defeated all 4 Pillar Men * Outsmarted the likes of Esidisi, the Blazing King Pillar Men who was smart enough to trick Joseph several times and even followed/knows Sun Tzu's teachngs * Outsmarted the Respectable Strategic Wind Warrior: Wham/Wamuu, was the first human to wound him in over two millennium and eventually beat Wamuu at his best sport and mind game * Has extreme luck and strategy on his side, uses anything around him as an advantage planned or not * Managed to defeat the Ultimate Being/Life-Form Kars * Grew to be the oldest JoJo alive, living up to 1999 - Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable(2011 - Part 6: Stone Ocean possibly) * Survived 4 plane crashes in his life-time (two in his youth:14-18 and two in his elder years: 67) Quotes * "Joestar, Joseph Joestar." * "I still have one technique on me! Running away/the hell outta here!" * "Clacker Volley!" * "Clacker Boomerang!" * "SHIIIIIIIIIIZA! (Caesar)" * "OH NO!" * "OH MY GOD!" * "SANADA BETCHA (Son of a b**ch)" * "HORRE SHIETA! (Holy S***!)" * "Hermitā Pāpuru! (Hermit Purple!)" * "Hamon Overdrive (or just Overdrive)!" * "Kohh -charging Hamon-" Gallery Joseph_Anime.jpg|Joseph Anime Joseph Opening.jpg|Joseph Bloody Stream Opening Joseph ASB.jpg|Joseph Joestar (All-Star Battle) Joseph Manga.jpg|Joseph Manga Joseph_Anime_Faceshot.png|"Joestar, Joseph Joestar!" That Face.jpg|>Tfw u peeked on ur mum Old-Joseph-994x469.jpg|Old Joseph and his new camera Joseph-oh-my-god.jpg|OH! MY! GOD! Manga version Old Joseph ASb.jpg|Old Joseph (All-Star Battle) Older Joseph.jpg|Older Joseph (Part 4 -Manga-) IsItreallythatSecret?.gif|The Super Secret Joestar Family Technique-No-Jitsu! Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Stand User Category:Martial Artist